dungeonsandmonstergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
A nonplayable race in DnMG Angel Servants of god with beautiful white wings revered by the Order of the Chief God. They dwell in Heaven, and rarely visit human settlements as messengers of god. Aside from that, it is said that they sometimes accompany the church on monster slaying expeditions. Since they faithfully uphold the teachings of god, they're abstemious, and extremely negative towards human desire and monsters. For that reason, they're merciful, with a fundamental distaste for fighting, yet they will still make an effort to mete out punishment in the name of god. They were not originally monsters, but those who've been violated by the succubus' energy and have started to seek human men are treated as monsters. Angels have innate divine protection. Due to this, they have resistance to demonic energy, and they don't completely change into a succubus. The horn and tails normally seen in succubi will not grow, but their mind becomes warped after being thoroughly violated by succubus energy. The god they serve, and the god's teachings... everything in their head grows vague, and they become positive towards human desires and monsters. Because of the succubus' instinct that desires human men, they'll end up frequently visiting human settlements. The original role of angels was to reward humans with happiness for good performing good deeds, but once they receive a succubus' energy, they're imprinted with the notion that feeling pleasure is the ultimate happiness for human men, and they'll attack and have sex with a human man who strikes their fancy in order to make him happy. They treat the humans they target with extreme devotion, but like other monsters, it's half one-sided, and they won't take no for an answer. Once they obtain a human man and have sex with him, their mental conversion into a succubus progresses at once. Their recognition of god and her teachings that had barely remained will be pushed out by their feelings for their beloved man, which will occupy a majority of their mind. They have a duty to make people happy, and when they first realise that they could use their own body to make men happy, they experience shock and joy. And then, they'll offer their chastity to the man they love as if they had completely forgotten the teachings of god that regard lasciviousness as bad, and purity as virtue, and they'll try to make their man really happy by moving their hips lewdly like a succubus. They aren't aware of their own sexual desire. They believe that the only reason they're having sex with a man is to please him. But, for whatever reason, when they realise they do seek pleasure themselves, their mind has already changed into something obscene, and they badly desire to have sex with the male body, they completely change into a succubus, and transform into a "dark angel". Angel as an Encounter Being revered by the Order, Angels are rarely alone. Some more powerful ones, called "Archangels" for their age and favor with the Chief God may act alone. But the majority of Angels will be supported by one or more human combatants serving under the Order faction, Valkyries, or other Angels. Being smaller and meeker than most humans and Valkyries, it is natural that they are adept divine spellcasters. In combat, they will try to utilize the following spells: * Cure Wounds * Bless * Shield of Faith * Hold Person * Dispel Magic * Remove Curse As is obvious from the list above, their primary role is to support more melee-ish combatants, and Angels will generally stay away from direct melee combat.